User talk:PSKwhirled
Welcome! - -- 3RDRANGER (Talk) 23:47, April 21, 2012 PSN? Is it ok if I add you on PSN?-- Stemz I was wondering if you had a Steam Account PSK. Rampantlion513 Wanna Talk? 21:27, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: About a thousand people still play nam and 42 (not counting mods) you have to install god awefull punkbuster. But it still is quite enjoyable.-- SlopijoeAurelia's finest 20:41, August 11, 2012 (UTC) XtremegiancaAlt (talk) 19:55, August 18, 2012 (UTC) hey whirled can we chat in order to avoid repeateadly editing over each other slpijoe made a new signature this is a test to see if it works Spas12combat.pngXtremegiancaAltBoomSPAS12.png 19:04, August 22, 2012 (UTC) CHAT NAO this is because pancake. 06:01, September 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Chat Mod Honestly, I thought you already had CM powers, lol. Mind if I ask why? Like has chat still had a lack of mods on? Cuz like I believe I said before, you fit the bill well for a mod due to being pretty impartial in conversations and have a good head on your shoulders. 15:27, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :Fair enough, I'll upgrade you. Enjoy! 23:23, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: renders Well i usually take pictures with less background effect like a clear blue sky, open it in Gimp 2.8, i remove everything around the borders and save the image, after that i open the picture again in Paint.Net to add Anti-Aliasing effect around the borders to make the edges smooth. Gimp dosn't have an Anti-Aliasing mode by default - a shame )= Maxwell123 (talk) 13:53, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Help Me! I can't find any legit sources for creating a Wikia signature. Can u help me? Your Favorite Engineer (talk) 14:20, September 18, 2012 (UTC) In that case you need to ask slopi or me. I can make simple sig with basic text and images and links. If you want a more professional looking sig go to slopi. However he is super busy at times and i have somewhat lots of free time. ME IS DiCePWNeD DISIS-> TALKZ - BLOGZ 12:51, September 23, 2012 (UTC) hello 02:51, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: I accept! What are your 3 lang What are your 3 languages that you speak? #English #Russian (i think) #?? Just asking out of curiosity ME IS DiCePWNeD DISIS-> TALKZ - BLOGZ 06:08, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations for your 500th edit, being an edit on the 'gunship' (lol?) page.Happ faces :) :D :O etc. yay celebrations blah, blah :). ME IS DiCePWNeD DISIS-> TALKZ - BLOGZ 01:35, September 26, 2012 (UTC) I cant chat the chat opens up with 'error need to login' even though im logged in ME IS DiCePWNeD DISIS-> TALKZ - BLOGZ 06:19, October 8, 2012 (UTC) You fucking idiot. Provide an explanation as to why I'm banned ya asshole! Stop drinking the haterade and start drinking the bubble tea! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/battlefield/images/thumb/4/47/Chao1.jpg/50px-Chao1.jpg 20:31, October 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm just fucking pissed off PS3 comnunity event Starts: October 29 6pm New York time. Since you commented on the comnunity event blog your glad to join Leader: Slopijoe Co-leader: PSKwhirled Ill rent to the server on thursday, (replay on talk page for more info).-- Slopijoe<3 You bro 12:48, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Todays not my day so can you do it possibly. Merci coup.-- Slopijoe<3 You bro 01:54, October 24, 2012 (UTC) JOIN TEH CHET PLS (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) DiCePWNeD TAHLK - BLAHG 22:39, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Just Came To Say You're a Trusted User now. Enjoy. Rangers Lead 04:31, January 1, 2013 (UTC)